


Autofellatio

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Autofellatio, Beheading, Guro, Other, casual guro, consensual guro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: “So, Len”, Rin asked. “Now that you’ve tried sucking dick, which do you like better: suck or being sucked?”“I love both”, Len admitted. “I wish I could suck my own dick”.





	Autofellatio

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Аутофелляция](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711690) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari)
  * Inspired by [Невинность](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711459) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari). 



After all the sex the twins had with each other and others they didn’t feel like physical activity, so they stepped aside from the playground and laid down on the grass nearby. They were laying on their backs next to each other, with their eyes closed from the sun, and their naked bodies caressed by the sunlight.  
“So, Len”, Rin asked. “Now that you’ve tried sucking dick, which do you like better: suck or being sucked?”  
“I love both”, Len admitted. “I wish I could suck my own dick”.  
“Why don’t you try?” Rin suggested.  
“I’ve tried”, Len answered. “I just can’t flex that much”.  
“Well, next time we can have you suck someone’s dick while I’m sucking yours”, Rin said.  
“Yeah, that’s one way to do it”, Len agreed.  
Rin has put her hand on Len’s dick gently caressing it, while Len did the same to Rin’s pussy. So they kept laying with their eyes closed and enjoying the weather until Rin felt someone approach. She opened her eyes and saw Gakupo.  
“Hello, Kamui-sempai!” Rin said, not caring to stand up as laying was so pleasant.  
“Hello”, Gakupo answered.  
“Could you please let my brother suck you dick?” Rin asked.  
“Why?” Gakupo got confused.  
“Oh better yet cut his head off?” Rin nodded to Gakupo’s katana.  
Gakupo figured it’s better to comply before her requests grew even weirder. He came up from Len’s side and with one swift motion separated his head from the body. Len’s fingers clenching in Rin’s pussy made her cum.

Len, who happened to have fallen half-asleep already, was awaken by sudden pain in his neck. He opened his eyes in surprise, seeing a guy with a bloody katana standing over him, but he couldn’t really put any thought in it, as the pain made him instinctively try to reach his neck with his hands only to discover couldn’t move them, in fact he couldn’t move at all. Before he could grasp the situation, he felt Rin’s gentle hands on his cheeks and then the world began spinning around him. He saw a beheaded body underneath spraying blood from its neck to the ground, coloring the grass red, and then a half-erect dick appeared before him. Len was still confused about what was happening, but as long as there was a dick to suck, he gladly welcomed it in his mouth. He traced the organ’s shape with his tongue, drinking in its taste. It felt different from Piko’s, the only dick Len had sucked before, and yet somehow familiar and even dear. Strangely, it evoke same tenderness and devotion in his heart as when he licked his sister’s pussy. It was like there was no other dick in the world he could enjoy sucking as much as this one. He couldn’t yet comprehend why, but he could certainly appreciate it, savoring every bit of sensation in his mouth. The dick responded with lively twitching and fast hardening, seemingly enjoying the blowjob no less than Len did.  
“So, Len?” he heard Rin’s voice. “How do you like your own dick?”  
Ah, so that’s how it was! Len had finally put all the pieces together. Rin must have had him beheaded so that he could suck his own dick. She treasured his presence in her life more than the life itself, but she killed him without a second thought just to give him the pleasure he desired. He thought he felt on the top of the world already sucking the strangely dearest dick, but now knowing why it felt that way, knowing how far Rin has gone for his sake, Len felt blissfully drowning in his sister’s overwhelmingly pure unconditional love. He didn’t even care if this way he couldn’t feel the dick’s part of the pleasure, as he hoped when dreaming of sucking it. Just knowing that it was actually his own dick he was sucking brought the joy to an entirely new level.  
“I knew you would enjoy it”, Rin said delightfully.  
Of course she knew. Len had sucked Piko’s dick earlier to learn what Rin must have felt sucking his, but only now he realized it was nowhere near. He could feel a very special endearment for his dick even before he realized it was his own, so Rin must have felt the same every time she was sucking it. Len tried to remember each of those times, projecting his current heavenly bliss onto his sister, and it made him enjoy the blowjob even more.  
“I asked Kamui-sempai there to cut your head off”, Rin explained to Len, turning his head a bit to give him a look at Gakupo, but so that he could keep sucking his dick. “At first I thought to just have you suck his dick while I’m sucking yours, but then I’ve noticed his katana and realized we can go all the way”.  
“Oh, and I’m so grateful to you, my beloved sister!” Len thought. “Now that I have tried sucking my own dick, I know any other wouldn’t feel the same, even if I could feel mine sucked at the same time”.  
In fact, it occurred to him, he could use the lack of sensations from his own dick to his advantage. Knowing that no matter what he does to his dick it won’t hurt, Len went on it aggressively, biting and even chewing it to some extent, experiencing it in a way he would never dare with any living person’s dick. Under such an assault it took little time for the already stone hard dick to erupt in a fountain of white condensed pleasure. The strong smell of cum intruded Len’s nose, its specific taste enveloped his tongue and its think texture filled all of his mouth, immersing Len entirely in the semen-induced sensations. He haven’t brought Piko’s dick to an orgasm earlier, as Piko needed it hard to take Tianyi’s virginity, so it was first time for him to experience semen spurting into his mouth in hot speedy jets… same way Rin experienced it every time she sucked his dick. Except for those times when he came on her face. He wondered what that would feel like?..

Rin watched with genuine happiness as her brother’s severed head sucking his own dick. It never occurred to her to regret killing him. Sucking Len’s dick was the most divine feeling she has ever experienced, so she absolutely had to let Len experience the same even if it meant she wouldn’t be able to experience it herself ever again. After all, she had already sucked his dick many times, and Len would only be able to do it once, so Rin didn’t feel like she was depriving herself at all, if anything she felt giving. And nothing could make Rin happier than giving pleasure to her beloved brother.  
Rin still had Len’s cum on her face from earlier and totally enjoyed wearing a constant reminder of her brother’s pleasure, so when she saw him cumming now, she didn’t have to be told to know what to do. She let some semen go into Len’s mouth until it was overflowing from both his lips and severed throat. Rei figured this would be enough to keep Len’s mouth full with semen until he expires, so she moved his head away from his dick and put it down between his thigs. Len’s dick turned upwards, so Rin had to take it in her hand to turn it back down. It also allowed her to stroke the organ to milk more semen and aim the pulsing steam all over Len’s face.

Len was now laying facing up in the sky, and as he wasn’t focused on sucking his dick anymore, he has finally noticed how weak and sleepy he felt… not at all unlike post-orgasm pleasant haze. And as Len, satisfied as never in his life, peacefully waited for it to end, the spurts of cum kept landing on his face, each feeling like a shovelful of dirt thrown into his grave, only it wasn’t dirt, but pure white bliss. By the time Len’s dick finished cumming, Len’s entire face was covered in a thick uneven layer of semen. Not only in his mouth, but on his skin now too Len felt nothing but semen, and even his vision went white as cum got into his eyes and he had no hands to wipe it off.

“Ah, I see now what he meant saying I looked like an angel with cum all over my face”, Rin thought, admiring Len’s cum-buried image. She kissed his cum-covered lips with as much delicacy as she could muster, and through the kiss she could almost feel Len’s feeling of evanescing into pure white bliss. 

And as it seemed like it couldn’t possibly get any better, a new stream erupted from Len’s now flaccid dick, only this one was of hot yellow urine, and it too sprayed all over his face and into his half-open mouth. If Len could still think straight, he might have though he didn’t deserve that much happiness, but by now he had only enough consciousness to unquestionably accept and enjoy this last gift of fate. Dying under a stream of his own pee felt so right, so Len did exactly that, his last feeling being endless gratitude to his sister for this whole experience.

As for Rin, seeing her brother has died, she looked around for Gakupo to thank him, but he was nowhere to be seen. “Oh, well, I’ll just thank him next time,” she decided and laid back onto the ground next to her brother, enjoying lovely summer weather, and before she noticed, has peacefully fallen asleep, her own last aware thought being “I wonder what it would feel like to lick my own pussy?”


End file.
